


Homecoming

by MorganaDraco



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Morga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaDraco/pseuds/MorganaDraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morga, a sith warrior, is about to head to Alderaan to search for the Jedi padawan, Jaesa Willsam. But before she goes, she has a little chat with Vette and shares something of her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Although this pretty much follows the Sith Warrior storyline, Darth Baras is not her master. This was just a little something to get be back into the flow of writing. I hope to do some fics in the future with Lana and my female sith. Hope you enjoy!

Morga sat on the rounded couch by the game table, body hunched over with elbows on her knees and chin resting on the knuckles her clasped hands. Brown eyes stared on at the holo terminal across the way as she replayed the conversation with her master over and over in her mind. At this time, Morga was thankful to be Force-sensitive since she could sense her silent companion approaching from behind.

"Is there something you need, Vette?" asked Morga in her usual even, Imperial tone.

"Guess it's true, you can't sneak up on a sith," shrugged Vette. "Y'know, if you want to play Pazaak you have to hit that little switch on the side of the table. Or were you trying to use your sithy Force powers to will it on?"

Morga allowed herself a small smirk before she straightened up in her seat. "I was just thinking about Alderaan."

Vette walked around to plop herself on the other end of the couch, arms folded over her stomach. "Yeah, I don't know about you, but I'm not looking to get into some Jedi-hunt-race with another sith apprentice. Especially one willing to have a master named Darth Bare-ass."

"That's Baras," corrected Morga as she fought back another smirk. "Master Malicima believes that Baras could try to convert this padawan over to our side. If that's true, my master would prefer to get to her first. Besides, I think you'll like Alderaan. It'll be a refreshing change from the harsh, sandy deserts of Tatooine. A pleasantly cool climate, snowy mountain ranges and plenty of green trees..."

"What, you trying to tell me you've been there before?" grinned Vette.

"I was born there."

"Woah- wait what?" asked Vette wide-eyed in disbelief.

Morga let out a sigh as she ran gloved fingers through her brown hair, pushing it behind her ear. "Which is why I'm...I'm nervous about going there."

For the first time since Morga met her, Vette was speechless. Her eyes were still wide in shock until her brows furrowed in concentration as she tried to work out how a girl from Alderaan became a sith warrior. 

"So what happened then? I take it you didn't just get out of bed one day and said 'hey, I think I'll go to Korriban and join the Sith Academy today'."

Morga looked over at Vette as she resumed her hunched posture from before. Her master was the only one who knew of where she came from and it wasn't really something she could easily share with another... another Imperial at least.

"When my parents discovered that I was Force-sensitive they made sure I was sent to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. When the temple was attacked, my master was the one to round up the younglings and bring them back to Korriban, I was among them." Morga paused to look up from the floor to Vette, who was literally on the edge of her seat.

"Wow...wait so, just how old were you when you were taken? Like does that mean you've been faking your creepy Imp accent this whole time?"

This time, Morga couldn't help but chuckle as she shook her head. "Well, yes and no I guess. I just picked it up and thought that was just how I was supposed to talk now," she shrugged.

"Hey so, can you talk without the accent? You know I have to hear it now," Vette said with a toothy grin.

"Heh, to be honest, Vette, I don't think I remember how to speak like I used to," she replied with her own grin.

"Tch, figures. Guess I'm just gonna have to keep the up the chatter around you until it comes back."

"Don't start making me regret that I removed that shock collar from you," said Morga with her eyes narrowing.

"Okay, okay, geez take it easy Miss Pants. So anyway, since we're going to your home planet, are we going to stop by your parents' place and say hi?"

Morga frowned and turned her head back towards the holo terminal. She had a habit of avoiding eye contact when having to speak of things she didn't want to talk about. 

"No. As far as I know they probably thought I died on Coruscant and I'd like to keep it that way. A dead child is probably better for them then finding out she became a sith."

"If you say so. Where do they live anyway? Y'know, so we don't accidentally run into them."

"We won't run into them, trust me," she said sternly.

"Oh let me guess, you're actually a member of one of those royal houses, right? It'd have to be one that sides with the republic, I bet. Oh, oh! Don't tell me you're a member of House Organa. Morga Organa- it's so obvious now," teased Vette.

Morga rolled her eyes up at the ceiling as she let out an annoyed grunt. "Oh my stars, Vette! I'm not from one of those high-class houses, all right? And Organa, really? Enough of this, I have to set the coordinates so we can get this mission over with and we can move on to another topic," she growled. 

With that said, Morga pushed herself up tp her feet and marched to the cockpit. Vette kept a grin on her face as she waited a moment before following after Morga.  


"You're just mad 'cause I'm right."


End file.
